


Imagine: Having a sass battle with Haldir

by TheBGassassin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: What happens when Haldir captures the Fellowship and meets just as sassy reader?





	Imagine: Having a sass battle with Haldir

“I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!“

A loud scream echoed throughout the woods of Lothlorien, causing everyone in the Fellowship of the ring to turn around as fast as lightning. But there was nothing but the only female warrior in their company, who stood there, frozen with a guilty expression and a slight grin. “Sorry...just a honey badger...” she tried to explain herself, but the next minute they were surrounded by a dozen elven archers, who had their bows and arrows pointed at them. The girl looked around and grunted with annoyance as if the situation they were in suddenly irritated her and it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

“My, if this is how you imagined you could sneak through Lothlorien, I’d suppose your stealth skills are little to pathetic.“ a deep male voice was heard and one elf walked upfront. That must be their chief. He had long, blonde hair, a strict expression, broad shoulders and was quite tall. But he was truly different from all the other elves around him because of his physique. “I bet even lord Elrond in Imladris has heard that scream.“ he smirked.

“Well then, even if he did, I hope he doesn’t get the wrong idea.“ Y/N scoffed and gave him a playful wink, to which he ever so slightly blushed. “A woman?“ he turned his attention entirely to her and smirked with amusement “What would a woman be doing among warriors? Shouldn’t you be back at your home and sewing, cooking or whatever it is women do?“ he mocked her, which made Y/N mad. “This woman can slash you in half with a sword faster than you could think of your next comeback.“ she hissed through her teeth. Now he was truly amused. He scoffed and pointed his bow and arrow at her “And I can pierce you with my arrow before you have time to unsheathe your sword.“

“Yes, you will shoot me from afar, because you are afraid of what I can do to you if you are up close in front of me.“ Y/N smirked, her hand on her sword’s hilt “Arrows are for cowards who are afraid of real combat.“ The elf raised his eyebrows and lowered his weapon “Do not insult the art, just because you have the accuracy of a blind man with two left hands.“ When he said that, most of the elves around him started snickering, others straight out burst out laughing. Even the Fellowship could hardly keep their amused smirks. They had stayed quiet during the entire conversation, just looking from one to the other, waiting for one smart reply after the other.

“Let’s see your next comeback!“ Gimli finally gained the courage to say to Y/N, voice dripping with playful tease, to which she just rolled her eyes. “And the dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark.“ the elf turned his attention to Gimli, looking at him with haughty amusement. Gimli stopped snickering and grunted silently something about elves. “Now listen here, you...!“ Y/N started, a deep red blush scattered on her cheeks, still in shock from his insult but the elf just waved his hand, holding back his laughter “Take them to the Lady of Lothlorien.“

Lady Galadriel turned out to be very sweet and gave the Fellowship her blessings and allowed them to rest in Lorien for as long as they wished. But Y/N couldn’t sleep. She paced around through the woods, just trying to tire herself out so she could finally go to sleep. She suddenly came across a familiar elf she has a bone to pick with. He was sharpening his arrows in the grass near a small pond. His bow and some arrows were set behind him, leaning against a tree. Y/N decided to sneak up on him and a brilliant idea came into her mind.

She snuck up on him and picked up his bow and an arrow as silently as she could and pointed the arrow against his back. She wasn’t going to shoot him of course. She just wanted to scare him and prove her point that she wasn’t as hopeless as he thought in arrow shooting. “Put that down, you might hurt someone with it.” she heard his voice again. Damn. He heard her. She rolled her eyes and put his weapons down. She sat next to him “I wasn’t going to shoot you.”. He scoffed “I know. Even at a distance this short, you would have still sent the arrow flying the other direction of me.” 

Y/N punched his arm, to which he just laughed wholeheartedly. “Says the man who can’t lift a sword heavier than a thicker branch.” she smirked at him. “You haven’t seen me handle a sword.” he just answered, still concentrating on his arrows. “And you haven’t seen me with a bow.” she immediately retorted. “Weapons aren’t for children.” he threw her a glance and grinned. Y/N blushed and stuttered “I-I’m not a child!” she yelled. “To me you are.” he scoffed. “I am [Age]!” Y/N yelled, but he stared at her like it was nothing. “6000.” That number shut her up and caused her to stare at him in awe. “Child.” he scoffed again. “What is your name?” That was probably the most normal thing he said to her so far. “It’s Y/N. Y/N L/N. And you are?” 

“Haldir.“ he smiled warmly, now looking at her. “Haldir.“ she repeated, holding back a smile. She liked it. 


End file.
